


The Holiday Season

by Sokuly



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Kinda, Korrasami is Canon, Korrasami-freeform, Nickelodeon robbed us, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, we all know they loved each other for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokuly/pseuds/Sokuly
Summary: It’s the holidays in Republic City. Korra finally has a moment to breathe as the world is at peace enough to not be in dire need of the Avatar. However, the holiday season here confuses her a bit. Her comfort comes from Asami and the few similarities they share in traditions; decorating, gift giving, and food. And her gift is much better than anyone else’s.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	The Holiday Season

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays to you all! 
> 
> Enjoy some shameless smut (:

Korra stood in the middle of the back yard, staring up at the sky as the snow fell. She loved it when it snowed in Republic City as it reminded her of home, not that she really ever had the chance to enjoy it in previous years with saving the world. It was a relief to be able to enjoy it this year with her friends. And her girlfriend. A broad smile inched its way across her face. Years of hiding her feelings for her best friend, worried Asami didn’t feel the same, felt absolutely ridiculous now. 

_ How did I miss the signs for so long? I mean.. we were sorta together. In a way. No one else really knew.. At least we’re officially together now. Finally. _

She turned at the sound of snow under boots, she smile somehow growing more.

“What’re you doing in the middle of the yard, love?”

“Just finally enjoying the snow here. It reminds me of home. You know, we’ve never had the chance to actually relax during the winter here”. Korra closed the distance between them, taking Asami’s hands in hers. “How long have I even been out here anyhow?”

Asami chuckled softly. Korra seemed to lose track of time so easily when she was doing anything she found enjoyment in. Even if it was standing in the middle of the backyard, staring up at the snow falling from the sky. “At least a couple hours”.

“Ah.. oops? Shit! You wanted help hanging up lights or something! I totally forgot. I’m so sorry. Are you sure you’re going to be warm enough?” Korra gave her a quick once over, trying to make sure her girlfriend’s coat was actually going to keep her warm.

“I’ll be fine. This is nothing compared to the north and south poles. Besides, if I do get cold, I have you,” Asami said with a wink. 

“Aha.. yeah. Right. Firebending and stuff,” Korra sputtered, face growing red. “Definitely not bedroom stuff. Unless that is what you meant and I’m just dumb. So! Lights! Where are they and where do you want them?”

Asami pulled her closer, noses touching. Getting Korra flustered was easy. She had always found the rambling charming, even if she couldn’t always follow her girlfriend’s train of thought. Korra could go from getting immersed in her Avatar duties to pouting over loosing an air scooter race, although that was rare. 

“I have them out front. I haven’t put lights up since.. my dad. He was the last one I ever helped with this”.

Korra noticed her expression fall and wrapped her arms around her tightly. “If you want, we can get them set up however he used to. Just tell me how to do it”. She gave Asami’s jaw a quick peck before taking her hand and leading them around the side of the mansion.

“We can make our own experiences too, you know. You don’t have to live in the past with me”.

“I know. But I’m more than okay with this. We can create our own experiences and traditions with literally anything else”.

Korra bounded up to one of the boxes Asami had brought out to the porch, opening it, and starting on pulling out a string of lights. A small pout formed on her lips when it seemed the string just wouldn’t end. 

“Where do these even go?!” Korra shot a look of mild frustration to Asami. She didn’t even begin to realize how one house could need so many lights.

Asami pointed up at the eaves, stifling a giggle at the sight before her. Her girlfriend somehow managed to get part of the strand wrapped around her ankle, another several loops around her arm, a part of the strand draped over her neck, and still holding a portion between her hands. Putting lights on the mansion may have been a tradition her and her father had, but somehow she was okay with the little twist Korra was adding in. 

“Would you like some help before you tangle yourself up more?”

“Um.. please?” Korra gave a toothy grin. 

Asami grabbed the end of the strand, looping it around the railing of the porch before untangling Korra. “Are you going to be able to manage not getting the lights all tangled up while I go get a ladder?”

“Who needs a ladder when-“

“No earthbending in the front yard. You know the rules”. Asami folded her arms, watching Korra’s face go from mild disappointment to excitement. “What-“

“Like I said, who needs a ladder when you have me”. Korra quickly created a staircase and platform of ice near the edge of the eaves. “And I didn’t even have to use earth”.

“You are such a dork,” Asami sighed under her breath, watching her gather the lights in her arms and heading up to the platform she created.

_ But at least you’re my dork. This whole time, years of keeping us a secret from the world.. _

Asami carefully joined Korra, taking the other end of the lights. They both worked over small talk and jokes, eventually meeting in the middle. Korra continued with her platforms and stairs of ice as they continued higher, going around windows as they went, finally meeting again at the peak of the roof. Asami gave a soft peck to her girlfriend’s lips, being pulled back into a deeper kiss before she could do much else, not that she was complaining.

Korra secretly used the water from the staircases and platforms below to create a slide from where they were to the snowy ground three stories below. She felt Asami nip at her bottom lip as she pulled her closer by the waist. There was a time when Korra cared who saw them kiss, especially the press. The whole ‘The Avatar and Future Industries CEO a couple?’ headlines bothered her early on. Now here they were, at the peak of the Sato mansion with their lips locked, not a care for who saw.

Asami felt a smirk forming on her girlfriend’s lips. “Korra? What are you-“ 

Asami let out a small yelp as Korra scooped her up and took the slide down to the ground, her girlfriend in her lap. She let the heels of her boots bring them to a stop in the snow, feeling warmer at Asami’s laugh. 

“Spirits, what is wrong with you?” Asami turned in her arms, now straddling Korra’s lap as she faced her.

“What? Wanna go again?” She gave a smile, one side ever so slightly higher than the other. 

“Hmmm.. not right now”. She gently tucked some of Korra’s hair behind her ear. “I would like to warm up a bit before you decide to do some other crazy wintertime stunt”.

Korra planted a kiss to Asami’s cheek before letting her stand. “Pfff. That was tame compared to what I could have done”.

Asami shook her head in jest as she watched Korra skillfully remove the slide and final platform, discarding the extra water out of the way. Her girlfriend may be the Avatar, but when duty wasn’t calling, she was just Korra. The lovable dork from the Southern Water Tribe. The woman who stole her heart a few years ago. The woman who was okay with hiding their love from the eyes of everyone else. At least until they had returned from the Spirit World. And finally everything had calmed down for them, at least for the time being.

“Why does that not surprise me in the slightest?” Asami helped Korra to her feet before wrapping an arm around her waist. The two looked at facade of the mansion together.

“He’d love it, ‘Sami,” she whispered softly, seeing the sad smile on her girlfriend’s face. 

“I know. It’s not like we got to spend many holidays together after the whole equalist fiasco anyhow”.

“Yeah, but.. you still have the memories from before all of that. In a way, I still feel at fault for all of it. If it hadn’t been for me-“

Asami poked her in the ribs playfully. “Cut that out. We’ve talked about this how many times now?”

“I know, I know. You would have found out about it all sooner or later regardless and all that”. Korra took her hand gently, leading them both inside. Before she closed the door, she let Naga run outside to enjoy the snow. 

Korra tugged her boots off and tucked them neatly by the door before taking her coat off. She took a quick glance around the foyer, noticing Asami had hung garland and tinsel around the banister of the stairs while she had been outside daydreaming. The holiday season in the city was definitely different from what she was used to back home. She quietly hung her coat up before starting a fire in the fireplace. A nice warm fire to heat the home this time of year was at least something she was used to.

“Sweetheart? Is everything okay?” Asami sat on the floor next to Korra in front of the fireplace.

“Hm? Yeah. I’m just..” she brought her brows together as she slightly controlled the flames to dance over the logs, “.. a little confused, I guess. The holidays here are different. Back home we’re more focused on the spirits and family. Yeah, we decorate and stuff, but not like this”. 

Asami rested a hand on Korra’s lower back. “We can add whatever you’d like to make you feel more at home and comfortable. I would hate to pull you from your own traditions”.

A small smile came to her face. She wasn’t exactly sure how they could blend each other’s holiday traditions, but she was willing to try if Asami was. 

“Well, I did get the fire going so that’s something. Um.. mom and dad did send me some things from home. If you don’t mind...” Korra worried her lip. She was still worried she would overstep some sort of line with Asami, even after all the years of friendship and the time they’ve been together. 

“I don’t. This is your house now as much as it’s mine. Like I’m constantly telling you, whatever you need, we’ll figure it out”.

Korra created two small figures out of some of the flames, having them dance together over the logs. Asami knew she was doing it almost absentmindedly as she got lost in her thoughts. She watched attentively as her girlfriend’s unique cyan eyes flicked about the flames, an ever so slight pout at her lips as she thought. Asami found it adorable, always having to push back her fond smile at the many facial expressions Korra would make in the past. 

“Okay, yeah,” Korra said, finally breaking the silence. “I have some ideas for the holidays. If you don’t want any specific part, just say so and I can remove it”. 

Asami watched as her girlfriend stood, quickly ascending the stairs and coming back down moments later with a box in her arms. She watched as Korra pulled out a few tapestries made of what she could guess was seal leather and a few other items her parents had sent up. 

“Are you sure this is all okay?”

“Would I have suggested it if it wasn’t?” 

Korra nodded. She knew Asami was right. If she wasn’t completely comfortable with mixing traditions and overall life, she would have never brought it up. Let alone the amount of times she has already, even before the holiday season. As she started hanging some of the tapestries, she stumbled over the tree stand.

“Um.. what’s that? And why do you have it pretty much in the middle of the floor?”

Asami raised her eyebrow at Korra’s slight confusion. About to answer, she was cut off by the knocking at the door. “Hold that thought, love,” she chuckled, standing and going to answer the door.

“Did someone order a tree?” Bolin said excitedly, a large pine over his and Mako’s shoulder. 

Asami held the door for the two. “You guys know where it goes”.

Korra looked up from getting a few more things from her box, eyes growing wide in shock. “Um? Do I even want to know?”

The boys set the tree in the stand before working the netting off, letting the branches fall back to their natural positions.

“This is what we do every year! Well.. before the world needed some balance.. It’s so much fun and it makes the space smell so good! I missed doing this”. Bolin was excited to be able to celebrate the holidays again, mostly ignoring Korra’s confusion.

“You guys really put a tree in your homes?” Korra stood, glancing between the other three. “I really don’t understand.. we usually do ice sculptures outside back home”.

Asami moved to in front of her, holding her shoulders gently. “It’s just.. another way we decorate. I know you really haven’t been able to see what Republic City is like for any of the holidays we celebrate with everything that has happened over the past few years”.

“Yeah! We’ll all help you figure it out and realize how much fun this time of year is”. Bolin gave her a large smile, joining Asami and ruffling Korra’s hair. 

“I know this is normally a family time for you. And you likely miss your parents. But.. we’re your family here,” Mako added, much quieter than his joyous brother. 

“I love you guys. You’re all just.. the best”. Korra gave the brothers a hug before they left.

“Are you sure you’re okay, sweetheart? It seems like this is all stressing you out a bit”. Asami took hold of her hands, gently rubbing her knuckles.

“Yeah. So.. what do we do with the tree now?”

“Well, we decorate it. But that can wait,” she whispered softly, pulling Korra close. “Right now, I just want to spend time with you and take a break from all of this holiday craziness”.

Korra’s eyes lit up. As much as she loved seeing Asami celebrate what she’s used to, it was all starting to get a little overwhelming for the day. Finally having a year of the world not blowing up, she was finally getting a much better chance to see everyday life in the city. And some of it was confusing, nothing like back home. The holiday season was no different, if not slightly more stressful. 

She never thought that the holidays would be the same as what she was used to back in the Southern Water Tribe. She knew each place had their own celebrations. The problem was not only had she been raised in a compound, she had been too busy saving the world year after year to actually get to see and immerse herself into other customs. And so far the only things that seemed to be similar was hanging lights and decorating the walls. The tree inside the house was a huge surprise.

______________

Korra rolled over in bed, crawling under Asami’s arm and resting her head on her chest as her girlfriend was reading. “So.. what exactly are you gonna put on the tree?”

Asami chuckled softly. “I have a box of things I’ve collected over the years. We can worry about that tomorrow. Tell me more about what you do back home for the holidays”. She stroked Korra’s hair softly after closing her book and setting it off to the side.

“I mean.. you came with the rest of us to the Glacier Spirits Festival so you kinda got to see it”.

“I also spent a lot of that time with Varrick. And then everything with the dark spirits.. without all of that going on, how would it have normally been?”

“Depends on who you ask, I guess. Traditionally, it’s a sacred time of fasting and meditation. The North is much more strict with it. But.. it was one of the few times I was allowed out of the compound for a longer period of time. I remember my dad and I making ice sculptures together, especially as my waterbending improved. We would hang a few lights around”. Korra cuddled closer to Asami, lightly toying with the fabric of her shirt. “We also had special pelts and seal skins we would hang up this time of year”.

Asami worried her lip slightly, staying quiet. After all the years of Korra’s Avatar duties, one thing after another, it completely slipped her mind that her girlfriend really hadn’t gotten to truly celebrate the holidays in so long. She decided she was going to change up the decorations for the tree, just for her. Even with limited time, Asami was determined to mix in a piece of home for her. It was the least she could do now that everything was mostly at peace, not everyone tugging on the Avatar from a million different ways all at once.

“Have your parents sent anything else up?”

“I told them not to send too much, so it was just the few pelts and skins I hung up earlier. If I really needed anything else, the cultural center has a shop. It’s all imported from home, so it’s the real deal”.

A comfortable silence filled the room. Korra had slightly begun dozing as Asami ran her fingers through her hair. She was lost in thought, trying to figure out a not suspicious way to get Korra out of the house for a few hours. 

_ I could always get Tenzin’s kids to occupy her. It would be easy enough and I’d have plenty of time to surprise her... _

Asami felt Korra jerk back to full consciousness, followed by a stretch. “You okay?”

“Hmm? I’m fine. Just that weird thing bodies do, ya know? Where you’re just about asleep and then.. you’re not. Anyhow,” Korra yawned, “what’s the agenda for tomorrow?”

“I haven’t given it much thought-“

“Woah. Are you feeling okay?” She sat up and gave Asami’s forehead a kiss.

All Asami could do was give a soft laugh for a moment. She wasn’t about to spill her plans, it needed to be a surprise. “I’m fine, sweetheart. Maybe I just wanted a day to relax before our little party. Speaking of.. you should consider getting the airbender kids a couple gifts”.

_ Please let that work. _

“Oh, thank spirits,” Korra sighed. Giving gifts was just a small thing in the South, but at least it was something that wouldn’t give her a bit of culture whiplash. “That’s something I can do without a problem. Hey! What would you like for... the holidays? Any sort of tools or-“

“Korra, I already have what I’ve always wanted. You”.

Korra tried to form a response, only resulting in a blush across her cheeks and a crooked, cheeky smile. She wrapped her arms around Asami, nuzzling her nose into the side of her neck. After all this time, all their private moments hidden from everyone, they were finally able to truly have each other and have their relationship be public knowledge. It never failed to make Korra’s heart flutter. 

“I love you, ‘Sami,” Korra finally managed to get out. No matter how many times she’s said those three little words, she always tried to make sure Asami knew just how true they were. 

“I love you too,” Asami whispered, bringing her impossibly closer. She soon felt warm lips press against her neck. “Korra..” 

“Mmmm?”

“Do you-“

“As much as I would absolutely love to, I’m way too tired tonight, babe. Just wanted to give you a kiss but I also really didn’t want to move”. Korra tried to hide the exhaustion, but the tone of her voice gave it away.

Asami smiled with a quiet chuckle. Sometimes the woman in her arms could power through any sort of exhaustion, she’s witnessed it time and time again. Other times, however, Korra gave in. When those times came, Asami knew she was going to fall asleep exactly how she was. With that knowledge, she quickly shifted under Korra so they were both fully laying down after turning off the bedside lamp. 

“Get some sleep. You sound like you’re about to pass out at any moment”.

Korra managed a nod, pulling the blanket further up over them. She draped her arm over Asami’s stomach, head on her chest. Her girlfriend’s relaxed heartbeat never failed to ease her mind or lull her off to sleep. This night wasn’t any different.

_______________

Korra was sitting under the gazebo with Jinora. The rest of the kids had eventually ran off, either to continue training of the newer airbenders with races around the island on air scooters. Korra simply needed a break from them, time to meditate. As she came back from the Spirit World, she noticed Jinora had joined her side.

“You look.. stressed, Korra. Is everything alright?”

“Uh, yeah. It’s just the holidays here are so confusing. I mean.. it makes you all so happy, so I’m not complaining. I’m just not used to it. Back home it’s so different and with never really leaving the compound until I was 17 and then saving the world for years.. I never got to actually sit back and enjoy the holidays here in the city,” Korra tried explaining. Reading about it was one thing, actually participating was another. 

“I suppose it can be a bit of a culture shock. I can understand that. Is there any way you can bring your traditions here?”

“I have.. a little bit, at least. Speaking of..” Korra reached into her coat pocket, “.. I couldn’t find you earlier. But I got this for you”.

Jinora took the small box from Korra’s hand and opened it slowly. A smile broke across her face as she took the small figurine of Wan out, turning it over in her hands. “Where did you find this?”

“Let’s just say an Avatar has their ways”. She gave her young friend a warm smile. “Even if I’ve lost my past lives, I know you appreciate everything they’ve done as much as I do. Plus it’ll be a nice reminder of how close you are with the Spirit World”.

Jinora scooted herself closer, giving her a tight hug. “I love you, Korra. Happy holidays”.

“I love you too. You and your siblings and your mom and dad”. She had let a small sniffle escape. Korra hated that she lost her past lives. She had always fully blamed herself for it, but that didn’t mean the memory had to be lost forever. Even if that meant she had to make her way to the ruins of the air temple and dig the figurine from the rubble. Jinora of all people definitely deserved something from the old Air Nation home.

____________

Korra started making her way towards the front door when Naga came barreling towards her. She let herself be tackled into the snow with a laugh, eventually wrapping her arms around the neck of her animal guide. 

_ Wait.. you’re outside? And what’s... this? _

Korra ran her fingers along the leather collar that was fastened around Naga’s neck. Moving the fur away from the material to get a better look, she noticed it was printed with Water Tribe designs. 

“Aww, did Asami get this for you?” Korra gave the wet nose in front of her a kiss before climbing out from under the animal. 

She had a weird feeling forming in her gut. It wasn’t exactly bad, just oddly suspiciously. Pursing her lips, she opened the door slowly.

“‘Sami?” 

Korra heard something hit the floor, suddenly worried it was her girlfriend. 

“Wait there! I didn’t think you’d be home so soon!” Asami called from the direction of the den. 

She offered Naga to join her inside, but the polar bear-dog was still enjoying the snow. Korra closed the door gently, still a little worried that she startled Asami enough to fall off of something. 

_ The thud wasn’t large enough to be a person. Chill out. _

Korra decided she would give her girlfriend exactly two minutes before checking on her, regardless of the reason she was told to wait where she was. She took off her coat and boots just as Asami came around the corner, a gentle smile on her face as she tried to mask the excited one just below the surface.

“Did you have fun?” Asami asked softly, giving Korra a hug. 

“When don't those kids make out visits fun?” She gently pulled a pine needle from Asami’s hair. “Did you really decorate the tree without me?”

Asami pulled back, holding Korra’s upper arms with a gleam in her eyes. “I decorated it for you. I figured it would be a nice.. surprise”.

Cocking her eyebrow, she let Asami lead her into the den by the hand. Her jaw dropped when her eyes met the tree. It had a simple strand of white lights around it, red and gold bulbs of different shapes and sizes hanging from the branches. Mixed in with all of the decor that Korra could only describe as coming from Asami’s Fire Nation roots was pops of blues and whites. A few Water Tribe trinkets that Asami had fastened string to hung from some of the branches. She had also noticed a long strip of fur fringed leather wrapping around the tree. 

“Asami.. what?” Korra finally whispered after being able to form words again. 

“Do you like it? I know that all of this is probably a little overwhelming for you so.. I decided to take a trip to the cultural center and get some things”.

“Like it? Babe, I love it!” She wrapped Asami in a hug, littering her face with excited kisses. “You’re seriously the best”.

Asami watched with a smile as Korra moved closer to the tree, looking at all of the items that had come from the South Pole. Her amusement was near childlike, but in Asami’s eyes, it made her that much more endearing. Especially if it meant she was finally starting to relax about the holiday season. She knew the newness of celebrating the holidays in Republic City was becoming a little stressful on her girlfriend, but there was still one more thing they shared in traditions. Gift giving.

___________

The weeks went by quickly. Korra and Asami both finished decorating the mansion together, mixing pieces of their lives together once again. They ended up having to agree to disagree on the meal for their celebration. Asami had been firm on letting her chef take care of it, but in stubborn Korra fashion, her girlfriend was insistent on cooking at least a couple of her own traditional dishes. It was eventually settled that both would happen.

No matter how many times she saw Asami dressed up, it always made her heart flutter. As happy as she was to see her friends that had become family, Korra was having a hard time keeping her eyes off her girlfriend. The red dress she wore fit as perfect as every other time she wore it. No matter how good she thought the dress looked on Asami, she always did like the look of it around her feet on the floor. 

For a moment, Korra forgot they had company over. She was openly staring at Asami, lost in a fantasy sparked by a few very fond memories. A smile tugged at her lips remembering Varrick’s wedding and how they had slipped away together. They had barely made it back to Asami’s car, away from prying eyes, before they gave into their desires. Korra had insisted Tenzin and his family was occupied and they could just go to the island. They wouldn’t need to take the ferry, she would just waterbend them over. Asami was hesitant for a moment, but decided to take Korra up on the offer and quickly drove them to the dock. Moments later, they were in her room, lips locked in hunger for one another. Dresses falling around their ankles, shoes kicked off, soft moans and whimpers filling the space. No one knew about the years of secret kisses, the times they would slip away together, the forced silencing of each other behind closed doors in the middle of the night...

“Korra?”

“Huh?” She blinked back to the present, three sets of green eyes and one pair of amber all looking to her. She felt a blush slowing coming to her cheeks.

“Just saying how good your cooking is. I mean, it’s different but so good,” Bolin broke through the impending silence and gave a large smile.

“Thanks! I, uh, learned it from my mom. It’s not a big deal, it’s really simple-“

“Are you okay?” Opal covered Bolin’s hand lightly to keep him from adding something inappropriate.

“Yeah, I’m good. This.. is all just still new for me. So.. thank you guys”.

“For what?” Bolin raised his eyebrow.

“For letting me be a part of all of your traditions. For letting me add in my own pieces of home. And, most importantly, for sticking by my side all these years”. Korra’s eyes flicked to Asami when she felt a hand on her thigh. “A-and for always loving me as if you all have known me forever”.

Opal squeezed Bolin’s hand, giving Korra a warm smile. “Of course. I don’t think any of us would want this any other way”.

Bolin wiped a tear from his eye. “Absolutely not”.

“I’m just sorry we never really got the chance to celebrate properly-“

“Shhh, ‘Sami. We were all busy making sure the world didn’t cave in for years. There’s no way we would have had the time. Amon, my uncle, Zaheer, my time away, Kuvira, the triads and spirit portal fiasco, and the whole thing with the Earth Kingdom. It’s been a wild few years. But look at us all now!” 

Making stood with a smile, raising his glass. “Happy holidays, no matter how we celebrate or the traditions involved”.

The rest of the group also stood to join in on the toast, clinking glasses together. 

As the evening wore on, the mansion was filled with laughter and occasional teasing remarks. Not one of them was safe from that. Of course the fact both of Mako’s exes were together and so in love came up. As did Bolin’s tie to Kuvira, Asami doing business with Varrick only to be stabbed in the back, and the way Korra so smoothly parked Asami’s car into a light post.

Asami brought out another bottle of wine for the five of them, filling everyone’s glasses as Mako and Korra argued over who was going to get the fire started. Mako went to try again after playfully shoving Korra’s hands down, only to have his hands encased in ice by the giggling Avatar. 

“No fair!”

“My house, my fire”. Korra stated, scooting him away from the fireplace with a short gust of air. 

“Technically it’s Asami’s house. Asami! Who gets to start the fire?”

Smiling warmly, she handed Korra her glass of wine and set Mako’s on the floor next to him. “Considering she lives here now, it’s also her house. And by the looks of things... your hands seem a little too cold to do much firebending, detective”. 

Korra grinned widely at Asami before setting fire to the logs and standing. “Told ya so”. She took a sip from the glass, waving a hand and discarding the once frozen water to Naga’s waiting mouth. 

Mako rolled his eyes, grabbing his glass and standing to join the others near the tree. 

Even with Korra’s confusion regarding the holiday season in the city, she had relaxed into the swing of things. Asami knew deep down a lot of it had to do with being able to add some of the things she was used to and comfortable with. She had also taken a moment to thank the spirits that not everything was completely different between their traditions. 

Gifts were exchanged and opened, smiles and hugs all around. Korra had gotten Bolin some more earth disks to train with, urging him to practice his lavabending with them. Asami had gotten Mako a new scarf. The brothers teamed up and had gotten the girls all new sparring gear. Korra gifted Opal a tabletop version of the spinning doors, explaining that it would help hone her airbending skills and would show her how another day. Knowing how much her family meant to Opal, Asami crafted a small charm of the Beifong family seal.

The way Korra’s eyes lit up at the fur blanket she managed to find at the cultural center made Asami’s heart feel warmer. She had always loved her in one way or another, first as a very close friend that quickly became a crush. The relief that had washed over her when she found out Korra most definitely felt the same was almost calming, even if their affections had to remain between just them. The stolen glances, Korra doing so much extra just to hear her laugh or see her smile, the brushing of hands, the hugs that grew more and more intimate, the way Korra would sneak her into her room in the middle of the night... Asami wouldn’t trade any of it.

Asami immediately recognized the perfectly scaled metal model of a building in her hands. It was one of the first buildings she ever designed without her father’s help. She wanted to ask Korra where she found the blueprints but decided against it. Her girlfriend had her own sneaky ways of discovering things. Instead she admired how the model was exactly to scale, every detail could be seen. She knew Korra had metalbent it herself with incredible precision.

By the time the others had left it was late. Naga had already wandered her way upstairs to curl up by the master bedroom. Korra stretched out on the couch, ending up with her head on Asami’s lap.

“Is it always this exhausting?”

Asami chuckled sweetly, toying with the ends of Korra’s hair. “I’ll admit that it is. The holidays are fun, but it’ll drain you pretty quick. I hope you’re not too tired though”.

“Hm? Why’s that?”

“You still have one more thing to unwrap”.

Korra raised her eyebrow, looking into Asami’s eyes. “But.. isn’t that something you do when others are around? I mean, yeah, you and I kinda make a family but everyone else already went home”.

“Korra, love, this is a present no one else needs to see”. She trailed her fingers along Korra’s jaw.

Her eyes grew wide in realization as her face grew slightly red. “O-oh! Aha.. yeah. I get what you’re saying. Um..” Korra shuddered slightly as fingers delicately ran over her throat before playing with the collar of her shirt.

“Put the fire out and meet me upstairs,” Asami whispered, slowly sliding her legs from under her girlfriend’s head and standing. 

Korra scrambled to her feet, watching as Asami sauntered away towards their bedroom. She felt stuck in place. The fire in the hearth needed extinguished, but she so desperately wanting to chase Asami down and, as she had said, unwrap her final gift. An impatient groan escaped her throat and she pulled some water from the air and tossed it into the fireplace. After making sure it was completely out, she raced upstairs and gave Naga a quick pat before walking into the bedroom and closing the door.

“Honey? Where’d ya go?” After realizing Asami’s intentions, she was more than ready. A smile broke across her face as her girlfriend came from the bathroom. “You know.. you didn’t have to touch up your makeup. It’s just gonna get smeared and-“

Asami shushed her with a finger over her lips, giving the side of her neck a kiss and leaving a perfect lipstick mark. “I know. But it’ll be worth it”.

Korra’s hands found Asami’s hips, pulling their bodies flush and capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Asami backed her against the door, hands wandering down her arms and taking the long arm covers as she went. After each one, Korra’s hands moved to her girlfriend's hair, quickly taking it out of the ponytail. She let out a soft groan when Asami’s hands slid under her shirt, fingers running over her lower stomach. 

Asami broke their kiss to pull Korra’s shirt off. A smile came to her face at her girlfriend’s pout. “What’s wrong, love?”

“I thought I was supposed to be unwrapping my very attractive, beautiful, sexy gift”.

“Oh, you’re wearing far more clothes than I am. I need a head start with mine,” she whispered softly, tracing the outline of Korra’s deltoids.

“Well..” Korra started, delicately running her fingers along Asami’s collarbones, stopping just above her cleavage, “.. would you like some help with that?”

“Only if you take me to the bed,” she said with a wink. 

“Hmmm.. I think there’s something that needs to go first”. Korra slowly slid the straps of the dress past her shoulders before reaching around and pulling the zipper down slowly. 

It was an almost agonizing pace for her girlfriend, made clear by the groan that left her. Korra may not exactly know what having patience meant in most situations, but when she only wanted to make sweet, slow love to Asami... well that was the one thing her usual reckless abandon took a back seat. To keep the dress from just falling to the floor, Korra slowly eased it down Asami’s body, letting it hang over her hands at her girlfriend’s waist as she pulled her into a passionate kiss. 

Asami had Korra’s face in her hands gently, one slowly easing one to the back of her neck as she deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue last her lips. Letting out a moan, Korra let the dress fall the rest of the way to floor and firmly grabbed ahold of her ass. She used the door against her back as leverage, pushing off it as she lifted Asami, feeling long legs wrap around her hips. 

Asami let out a soft gasp as their positions were flipped, her back now against the door. She tightened her legs around her girlfriend and let out a mildly displeased groan as Korra’s mouth left hers.

“Korra-“

“Shhh. I’m right here”. She started trailing kisses and soft bites down her neck. 

A louder moan tore through Asami’s lips as Korra bit down into the crook of her neck. She rested her head back against the door, giving her girlfriend more access. Korra was starting to have a hard time with the restraint she was currently showing. Shifting Asami’s weight to hold her up with a single hand, her other running up her back.

Asami’s eyes opened, locking into a stare with a smug looking Korra.

“You are not,” she breathed out. A pleasure filled shiver ran through her at Korra’s slightly heated fingertips continuing up her back slowly.

“Oh, baby, I am”. Her hand stopped at the clasp of Asami’s bra. “But if you want me to stop here..”

“Don’t you dare”. As she tangled her hands into Korra’s hair, she crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. 

Korra let out a deep moan, finally getting the clasp undone and discarding Asami’s bra off to the side. She moved her hands to the backs of pale thighs to carry her to the bed. After laying her love down onto the bed gently, Korra quickly removed her pants. A smile formed at Asami’s slightly fallen expression.

“What? You said I could help if I took you to the bed. Besides.. I was wearing a little more clothing than you”.

She rolled her eyes in jest at her girlfriend. “Just.. come here, Korra”.

With a soft hum, she climbed on top of Asami, a glint of desire settling deep in her eyes. It was a look her girlfriend didn’t fail to catch. As Korra started the heated kisses back up, she felt Asami hook a leg around her hips, bringing them flush together. She continued to hold back the primal desire rising in her chest, the need to ravish her lover, but Asami’s advances were getting her to come undone quickly. 

Quick and nimble fingers make quick work of the wrap around Korra’s chest, the offending item tossed somewhere to the side. Nails dug into a well muscled back, accompanied by an almost feral moan. Asami wanted her to let go completely. Give in to her reckless abandon. Using the leg around strong hips, she raised her own into the woman on top of her. She heard a soft, throaty grunt come from above her at her movement, soon followed byhot kisses running along her jaw and down her neck. 

Breaths had started to become ragged and heavy, lips going from skin to meeting again in hunger over and over. Hands wandered over each other, relearning every curve, bump of muscle, each other’s favorite spots, even if they already had it all memorized. Asami was starting to actually ache between her thighs. Moving a hand down to remove her last article of clothing, calloused fingers stopped her gently.

“Let me, ‘Sami. Please”.

“Then stop teasing. I.. need this. Need you”.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Korra whispered between kisses trailing between Asami’s breasts. “And you have me,” she added before continuing her path down her stomach.

As she hooked her fingers into the waistband of Asami’s panties, she held her breath subconsciously. Korra wanted to take things slow, but the soft whimpers and moans from the woman under her were starting to push that want aside. Somewhere deep down she knew the scent of Asami’s arousal would send her crashing over the edge into a haste to touch and taste her.

Asami raised her hips in need, urging Korra to undress her completely. She was more than happy to oblige her lover, tossing the slightly damp garment off to the side. Letting out the breath she didn’t notice she was holding, she kissed and nipped up the inside of Asami’s thighs which earned her soft gasps and moans. The closer Korra got to her core, the dizzier she got with her own arousal. 

“K-Korra. Love, please..” Asami managed between barely quieted moans.

“Please what?” Her fingers hovered mere inches away from her girlfriend’s slick folds. Without actually touching her, Korra used skillfully controlled waterbending to barely move the wetness around Asami’s lower lips.

Her mind went blank. She both loved and hated it when Korra used her bending during sex. She hated it mostly because she would do so to merely tease, but she loved it for the same reasons. It was also a true show of the control she had over the elements. She was brought back to having coherent thoughts as she felt warm lips press to her hip.

“M-make love to me, Korra. Please”.

“Anything for you,” she whispered back, slowly pressing two fingers against her lover's entrance. “I love you”.

“I lo- mmmh.. Korra!” She lost her response as strong fingers slid into her with ease. 

Korra’s head was spinning, she was in a lustful haze. Asami’s personal musk was finally starting to get to her. There was no way she could force the slow and steady night she had thought it was going to be. She started pumping her fingers slowly, her girlfriend’s hips bucking to meet her knuckles with each thrust. All the teasing had brought Asami painfully close to the edge, ready to go crashing over. 

“Baby,” she gasped out, trying to urge Korra to increase the pace with her hips.

“Hmm?”

“F-faster.. please”. A low moan caught in her throat as Korra barely increased the pace, instead choosing to focus on the hook of her fingers to hit her sweet spot. 

Korra could feel her own underwear getting wetter at each moan, cry of her name. Each tremble Asami made with a quiet gasp, each arch of her back as she got even closer to crashing over in bliss was driving Korra crazy with lust and need. She bit down on the junction of Asami’s thigh and groin. They both knew the hunger in the bite was going to leave a mark for the morning. 

Asami rolled her hips faster when her plea didn’t get much of a response. Each time she came back down she met a pair of hooked fingers. She was about to crash over, her moans and cries of pleasure more frequent, a bit higher in pitch. Her thighs were staring to tremble, Korra’s kisses and love bites over her hips, lower stomach, and pubic mound not helping the quickly approaching release. 

“Let go. Come for me, my love”. Korra’s voice was low, slightly commanding, bordering on a growl. She cooled her fingers ever so slightly, hooking them hard into Asami’s front wall. She had lost the will to control her own desire.

“Korra.. spirits, sw-sweetheart.. k-Korra!”

Asami’s body tensed, walls clamping tight around Korra’s fingers. There was a silent scream on her lips as she fisted the bed sheets. Her legs slammed into Korra’s shoulders as they shook with her orgasm. She felt Korra’s fingers warm back up briefly before withdrawing them, quickly replaced my her mouth to lap the flow of wetness slowly running from her lover as she rode out the aftershocks.

“You okay?” The softness of Korra had returned as she licked her lips and fingers clean.

“I’m.. I'm great,” Asami panted. She decided she needed to take care of her girlfriend before the afterglow set in. In a swift motion, she quickly flipped their positions and pulled Korra’s now soaked boy shorts off, a faint smirk settling on her face.

Korra knew she was flushed in her cheeks, neck, and chest. She couldn’t help but smile at the remaining smear of lipstick at the corner of once ruby lips. Her girlfriend had been clearly satisfied thoroughly. The crash of lips on hers took her by mild surprise. With a groan she slipped her tongue into Asami’s mouth, a desperate plea for her own release. 

Her lover didn’t hesitate. Asami easily slid two fingers into her, right up to the knuckles. She started a quick pace, hooking her fingers into her front wall. Asami broke the kiss to bite Korra’s neck. That action awakened something within her girlfriend. A deep moan tore through her throat, hands entangling into Asami’s hair. 

“‘Sami.. d-dont stop,” Korra said almost breathlessly. 

“Don’t worry, love. I won’t”.

Korra was nearly whimpering her girlfriend’s name like prayer to the spirits. She could feel a sudden, familiar shift in her energy, a shift she usually had complete control over. Her moans grew louder at each thrust of the fingers keeping a quick pace inside her. 

Asami left another love bite on the side of her neck before leaning in close to to Korra’s ear.

“Shhh, sweetheart. You’re mine. I got you. You can let go,” she whispered, voice low.

“I.. ‘s-Sami.. sh-shit! I..” 

Asami watched as Korra’s jaw grew tighter from the pleasure building deep inside. Her eyebrows slightly rose when she noticed Korra’s eyes flash white for a moment. She clamped her eyes closed, a small burst of flame escaping from her lips as she crashed over into bliss. After catching her breath, she finally opened her eyes, the faint glow of the Avatar State slowly subsiding. 

“Korra! Are you okay?” The only other time she had seen Korra slip into the Avatar State in this kind of situation was the very first time they ever had sex.

“Y-yeah. I’m alright,” Korra mumbled after a few breaths, bringing her girlfriend down next to her. 

She cuddled close to Asami, resting her head on her shoulder. She felt herself starting to doze off in the afterglow. It was Asami’s voice that finally broke the comfortable silence that had fallen after pulling a blanket to Korra’s shoulder.

“Happy holidays, Korra. I just hope it wasn’t all too much for you”.

“Nope. Everything was great and so much fun. And I really enjoyed my final gift. Happy holidays, ‘Sami. I love you”.

“And I love you”.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I got the obligatory holiday fic that literally no one asked for out of the way, we can all return to my main fic with chapter 30 hopefully coming out this weekend!
> 
> I hope you all have a very happy holiday. 😄


End file.
